bakugan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Army
This is the seventh episode of the first season of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Plot Intro Scene Theme Song Marucho slides to a halt from running and looks up at a collection of Chaos Bakugan. He takes a Gate Card from his BDDS and throws it. (Marucho): Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! (He throws an Aquos Bakugan) Bakugan, Stand! (Preyas stands) Go, Aquos Preyas! (Preyas): I'm about to blow you meanies away! Get ready for the close up!! (Marucho): Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Aquos Bomber! (Preyas; generating a ball of water in his hands): Comin' right up! (Preyas releases the ball, and it blasts a stream of water through several Chaos Bakugan, phasing them out.) Oh yeah! (Marucho): Nice one. Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Blue Squall! Preyas jumps up and fires a barage of water from his mouth, eliminating more Chaos Bakugan. He turns when he lands and fires the water upward, taking down an arial squad. (Voice): Not bad, for a squirt. Marucho turns and sees Sean walking up behind him. (Marucho; jokingly): You're one to talk. (Aranaut): He was talking to Preyas. (Preyas; jumping frantically): HEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH, PUNK! (Sean): Let's go, Aranaut! (Aranaut jumps into his hand whilst closing. Sean tosing Aranaut onto the field, and he stands.) (Aranaut; rising out of a mix of brilliant white light and black clouds): For the glory of the Castle Knights and the Honor of the Mechtanium Knights, I will take you DOWN! (Sean): Ability, Activate! (The Ability activates) Mirage Up! Aranaut glows with yellow light and jumps up, coming down on his opponents with a flurry of fists. (Sean): Ability Activate! Fist Alley! (The Ability glows) Aranaut's guns rotate forward and he fires, bringing down a load of Chaos Bakugan. Marucho and Preyas are both stunned. (Marucho): That's some power, but watch this! (An Ability rises from his BDDS) Ability, Activate! (The Ability glows) Double Predator! A Bakugan glows and levitates from Marucho's hand onto the field, standing. Diablo Preyas stands with a blast of water surrounded by a burst of flame. (Diablo): Time to wreck some Chaos Bakugan! Let's get it on!! Diablo and Preyas light up with blue energy, as they rush forward and punch through a battalion of Chaos Bakugan. All their targets phase out. (Sean): Nice. And since it appears we've got three attribute on our side, I say we use them. (Marucho): You've got it. Ability, Activate! (An Ability glows with red, yellow, and blue light) Hexagonal Circle: Triple Node of Light! Diablo, Preyas, and Aranaut burst with energy. They leap forward and strike all Chaos Bakugan in sight, phasing them all out of existance. End Scene (Female Voice): Pitiful! Marucho and Sean look over at Sellon, making her way towards them. (Sellon): You think an attack like that will remove us from the sector? HA! We will never surrender! (Sean): You may not surrender, but we'll end your ridiculous crusade. (Sellon): If that's what you believe. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Spatterix stands) Rise, Pyrus Spatterix! Spatterix leaps out of a spiral of fire and lunges toward his opponents. (Sellon): Ability, Acitvate! (She takes hold of an Ability Card as is rises from her hand, and it glows) Death Ring Shot! Spatterix breathes a stream of fire from his mouth that tears his opponents down. He flies over them and then circles back around to land in front of Sellon. (Marucho): I'll end this, quick! Gate Card, Open! Aquos Reactor! The Gate Card releases geysers into the air and whirpools sucking in the fallen water to the Aquos Bakugan on the field. Preyas and Diablo roar with power. (Marucho): Now then, Double Ability, Acivate! (Two Abilities rise form his BDDS and glow) Blue Stealth and Devil's Scales! (Preyas; waving his hands in front of his face): Now you see me- (He shifts into complete invisibility)- now you don't! (Diablo): I'm about to rock your world in the way that's painful. (He punches his palm) Diablo flies upward and then rains red bullets from his wings. The bullets explode on contact with Spatterix who roars in pain. Preyas sneaks up behind Spatterix and drop-kicks him, sending him flying forward into Aranaut's spinning-back-kick. The attack phases him out, and the victors follow shortly after, returning to their partner's hands. End Scene The Characters Mechtanium Knights * Battle Brawlers * Doom Beings * Others * Bakugan * Battles * Trivia *